Plan: CELOS
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: Todo quien conoce a Makoto sabe que esta enamorado de Haru, menos el chico delfín por ello, a Nagisa se le ocurre un plan para que Haru se de cuenta y demuestre si el también esta enamorado de Makoto. ¿Su plan? Celos, darle celos y todos sus amigos van a ayudar...aunque no de la mejor manera. MAKOHARU-HARUMAKO
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Era imposible no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Makoto Tachibana. Todo lo que hacía mostraba que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, Haruka Nanase.

La forma en que lo miraba, el brillo en sus ojos verdes, esas sonrisas que eran solo para el pelinegro, su excesiva y exagerada preocupación hacia él, en la forma en que su cuerpo se encorvaba cuando estaba cerca, o la forma apenas visible de estremecerse cada vez que se tocaban.

¡Todo en el radiaba que amaba al chico delfín!

Todo mundo lo sabía, hasta los pequeños hermanos de Makoto, bueno, casi todos, menos el, Haru. Era un poco ridículo hasta cierto punto tonto, que al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, Haru no se dé cuenta si entre ellos existía una fuerte conexión que hacía que pudieran saber lo que el otro pensaba. Y también que Makoto aún no se haya declarado aunque Nagisa intuía el porqué.

Haru no era un chico expresivo y aunque para Makoto no era difícil leerlo, había cosas en las que simplemente también para el Haru era un libro cerrado, imposible de descifrar y en eso era una de esas cosas.

Sabía que Makoto temía decirle lo que sentía y no ser reciprocó, que su amistad se viera afectada o mucho peor, que Haru simplemente lo rechazara e ignorara sus sentimientos.

Pero Nagisa quería verlos juntos, como novios, que fueran tan felices como el lo es con Rei porque una parte de el creía con fervor que Haru también estaba enamorado de Makoto, que lo amaba y solo necesitaban de un pequeño empujón para ser una hermosa pareja y por ello se le había ocurrido un plan para juntarlos y todos sus amigos estaba reunidos en la casa de Rei, porque requería de su ayuda, quería regresarle el favor a Makoto.

Nagisa miro a cada uno de sus amigos, Rin, Aichiiro, Momotorou, Sousuke, Gou, Kisumi y su novio Rei. Respiro hondo y se inclinó hacia enfrente con las manos en los muslos.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Mako-chan y a Haru-chan!

Todos voltearon a verlo, Rin enarco una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Están metidos en problemas?-inquirió-Eso es raro de Makoto, de Haru me lo creo

Nagisa negó con la cabeza. Gou sonrió levemente, ella y Rei ya sabían el plan de Nagisa y ella aria todo lo necesario por ayudar a sus sempais.

-No, no, no están metidos en problemas onii-chan. Lo que Nagisa-kun quiere decir es que tenemos que ayudarlos para que se den cuenta de que se aman y están hechos el uno para el otro-dijo con los ojos iluminados y las manos en sus mejillas

Kisumi los miro un tanto irónico y confundido. -¿Quieren hacerlos novios?

Nagisa asintió con una gran sonrisa. -¡Exacto! ¡Debemos ayudarlos a que sean novios!

Sousuke frunció el ceño, cruzo las piernas y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

-¿Debemos? No creo que debamos meternos en sus asuntos, eso solo les corresponde a esos dos, es un tema delicado con el que no debe jugar porque pueden salir lastimados si algo sale mal. Si Tachibana y Nanase se gustan, ellos deben decírselo-dijo

Nagisa apretó las manos en puño y bajo la cabeza ya que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Gou.

-Ustedes no lo entienden. Mako-chan está enamorado de Haru-chan y eso todos lo saben pero no dirá nada porque tiene miedo de lo que vaya a pasar. Conocen a Mako-chan y no ara nada por el bien de ambos y cree que es no decir nada y esconder lo que siente. Haru-chan tampoco dará el primer paso, lo conocen pero yo sé, que Haru-chan también siento algo por Mako-chan aunque no lo demuestre pero se nota en sus ojos. ¡Tenemos, debemos ayudarlos, son nuestros amigos!

Rin se rasco la cabeza suspirando y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, viéndolo de esa manera, tienes razón, cuentas conmigo. Makoto y Haru son unos idiotas en ese tema así que un pequeño empujón no está mal-dijo

Ai y Momotorou se miraron sonriendo.

-Yo también quiero ayudar a Tachibana-san y Nanase-san-dijo Nitori

-¡Y yo!-exclamo Momotorou meciéndose

Kisumi sonrió y sacudió el cabello con una mano.

-Quiero ayudar a Makoto-dijo y suspiro-y a Haru

Sousuke permaneció en silencio, observándolos y frunció el ceño otra vez.

-Primero antes de dar una respuesta, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-interrogo Sousuke

Nagisa sonrió con algo de malicia y entrelazo sus manos. Supieron, al ver ese brillo en los ojos de Nagisa y Gou, que no era nada bueno y se iban a arrepentir.

Rei suspiro y acomodo sus lentes. –Esto no es hermoso-murmuro

Nagisa rio y lo abrazo acurrucándose contra su novio ronroneando, Rei sonrojo pero no lo aparto.

-Vamos Rei-chan, es un maravilloso plan

-¿Y cuál es ese maravilloso plan?-volvió a preguntar Sousuke

El rostro de Nagisa se ilumino y se inclinó hacia enfrente pasando la mirada en cada uno.

-Plan: Celos

Los demás lo miraron confundidos. ¿Ese era su maravilloso plan?

-¿Celos?-repitió Kisumi

-Sí, celos. C-E-L-O-S. Darle celos a Haru-chan para que se dé cuenta de lo que siente por Mako-chan y se le declare o que Mako-chan pueda darse cuenta de lo que siente Haru-chan y él se declare-dijo

Gou asintió con energía. –Sí, los celos de Haruka-sempai son ese pequeño empujón y si funciona, terminaran juntos

-¿Y cómo vamos a ayudar nosotros?-indago Momo

Gou y Nagisa se miraron y sonrieron. Venia su parte favorita.

-Sencillo-dijo Nagisa-Ustedes se encargaran de darle celos a Haru-chan coqueteando con Mako-chan

Se hiso un silencio mortal donde los demás se quedaron procesando el "maravilloso plan" de Nagisa y solo se escucharon sus respiraciones y el pulso de sus corazones. Gou conto mental hasta 20 y de pronto se escucharon sus quejas. Nagisa hiso un puchero.

-¡Oh vamos! Dijeron que iban a ayudar y es la única manera. Solo le van a coquetear a Mako-chan de mentiritas, no de verdad, ni que realmente les gustara. Rei-chan y yo no podemos porque somos novios y ustedes son la única esperanza. ¡Por favor!-dijo con ojos suplicantes

Rin chasqueo la lengua y aparto la mirada cuando Gou se le unió al rubio con esa carita suplicante. Pensándolo mejor, no era un plan tan malo y él podía sacarle provecho. Si coqueteaba con Makoto, Haru se molestaría y eso podría ayudar a que se hicieran pareja. Dos pájaros de un tiro y no es que le gustara hacer enojar a ese cara de póker, simplemente lo entretenía.

-De acuerdo, ok. Será divertido-sonrió

Sousuke lo miro y suspiro. Sabía lo que pensaba el pelirrojo y él no se quedaría atrás. Era divertido hacer molestar a Nanase y sabía que Makoto era su punto de Aquiles.

-Cuenten conmigo también-dijo

Nagisa sonrió. –Muy bien, ya está Rin-chan y Sou-chan, ¿y ustedes?

Momotorou respiro hondo y frunció levemente el ceño.

-Yo di mi palabra y los Mikoshiba jamás la rompen. Conmigo también cuentan

Kisumi bajo la mirada y sonrió. Sabía que Haru le molestaba que se acercara mucho al chico orca, él lo sabía por los años que estuvieron juntos en la secundaria y tal vez esto le daba una oportunidad.

-Y yo, yo también

-¡Muy bien! Solo falta Ai-chan

Nitori sonrojo violentamente y aparto la mirada.

-No me llame de esa manera por favor-replico y se removió incomodo-Lo lamento pero no puedo ayudar en eso, no soy bueno

Nagisa se acercó a él y lo zarandeo al tomarlo de los brazos.

-Pero Ai-chan, tienes todo lo necesario para coquetearle a Mako-chan. Eres muy lindo, tu forma de ser tímida y tu lunar te dan un aspecto tierno y a Mako-chan le gustan las cosas tiernas

Aichiiro sacudió la cabeza sonrojado aún más. Él no era tierno, él podía ser un chico rudo como su sempai Rin o Sousuke. Nagisa se pegó más a Nitori invadiendo su espacio personal y se inclinó acercando sus labios al odio de Aichiiro.

-Y le podrían dar celos también a Rin-chan

Nitori se alejó para verlo como si le hubieran dicho que mañana se iba a morir de una manera lenta y dolorosa, expresión que le divirtió al rubio.

-¡Di que si Nitori-sempai!-exclamo Momotorou

Aichiiro aparto la mirada, sentía mucha presión con todas las miradas en el y se encogio cuando escucho que Rin chaqueo la lengua molesto. Tal vez le molestaba que fuera cobarde. Apretó las manos en puños.

-¡De acuerdo! Voy a ayudar

Nagisa grito emocionado y salto sobre el para abrazarlo pero no calculo la fuerza y ambos cayeron al piso. Nitori solto una queja por el golpe y todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

-¡Cuidado Nagisa-kun!-dijo Rei ayudando al rubio a levantarse-¡Pudieron haberse lastimado!

Aichiiro se llevó una mano a la frente porque todo lo dio vueltas por el golpe.

-¿Estas bien Ai?

El chico levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de su sempai que lo miraba preocupado. Nitori asintió varias veces seguidas.

-¡Hai!

Rin le sonrió y extendió una mano la cual Aichiiro tomo sonrojado. Nagisa sonrió mordiéndose los labios al verlos sonreírse a la pareja que había nombrado como RinTori y se abrazó a Rei colgándose de su cuello. Estaba seguro que más de una pareja iba a salir de aquí.

-Inicia el Plan: Celos. Manos a la obra


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Makoto despertó con un mal presentimiento. No sabía si hacia él o algún cercano pero sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Makoto tenía un instinto que le advertía si algo malo iba a pasar y eso le tenía la piel chinita.

Respiro hondo y sacudió la cabeza. No podía preocuparse con eso ahora, tal vez solo se debía a que en unos meses iba a entrar a la universidad (quería creer que así seria) y Haru aún no decidía lo que quería para su futuro. Eso si lo preocupaba y mucho porque no sabía cómo ayudarlo, no sabía más que hacer. Sentía que una parte de él fracasaba como amigo al no saber más que hacer para ayudar a Haru.

-¡Onii-chan!-dos fuertes voces infantiles lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

Volteo el rostro y miro a sus hermanos gemelos entrar a su cuarto y correr hacia él. Makoto rio cuando lo abrazaron y les sacudió el cabello con cariño.

-Buenos días Ren, Ran

Sus hermanos lo miraron con grandes y brillantes sonrisas en los rostros. Los gemelos salieron y el también pero al baño para ducharse. Cuando agarro su celular para poner música, noto que tenía en su buzón un mensaje.

"Good morning Makoto!

Espero que hayas amanecido bien y te deseo un buen día. Ahora entiendo todo lo que has pasado como capitán.

Suerte.

Rin. XD"

Makoto sonrojo y miro sorprendido el mensaje verificando que el mensaje realmente fuera para él y que el remitente realmente haya sido Rin y no otra persona pero si, definitivamente era del pelirrojo y para él, tenía su nombre. Eso era extraño pero le contesto el mensaje deseándole también un buen día.

Estaba poniendo shampoo en su cabello y cantando una canción de O… cuando se celular sonó y contesto.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Makoto! ¡Soy yo!-dijo una voz animada

-¿Kisumi? Ah, hola. ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?

Escucho la risa de su amigo rosado y cerró los ojos para que el jabón no le lastimara.

-Solo quería saludar y desearte un buen día. ¿Y qué haces?

Makoto frunció el ceño claramente sorprendido y confundido. Ok, ya iban dos. Rin y Kisumi.

-Me estoy bañando-dijo al final

-¡Ah! ¿De verdad? ¡Que pena! Me gustaría estar ahí y ayudarte

Los ojos verdes del chico casi se salieron de las cuencas antes las palabras de Kisumi y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí. ¿Había escuchado bien o su mente le había engañado? Trago saliva nervioso y sintió unas fuertes ganas de cubrirse su desnudez como si sintiera que alguien lo estuviera viendo.

-Ah, bueno, yo…me tengo que ir y bañarme o se me ara tarde-murmuro avergonzado

-Ok Makoto. ¡Ehy! ¿No hay problema si paso en la tarde para haya y vamos algún lado a platicar?

Makoto se mordió un labio y aunque una parte de él quiso negarse no pudo y acepto. Una vez que Kisumi cortó la llamada, Makoto respiro hondo y tallo su rostro. Eso había sido de lo más extraño incluso más que el mensaje de Rin. Se le ocurrió la idea de apagar el celular para evitar ese tipo de situaciones pero la desecho.

Termino de bañarse, se arregló y bajo a desayunar con su familia. Como casi siempre, calmo a sus hermanos para que dejaran de pelear y luego se fue corriendo a la casa de su amigo porque si no se haría más tarde y Haru como casi siempre no alcanzaría a desayunar pero como casi siempre se entretuvo unos minutos con el pequeño gato blanco.

Al llegar a la casa Nanase, entro y fue directo al baño, sonrió al ver a Haru sumergido en la tina y se acercó entendiendo una mano, como siempre.

-Haru-chan, es hora de irnos

Una mano emergió del agua tomando la suya y Haru salió.

-Deja el –chan

Makoto sonrió y salió para que Haru pudiera cambiarse. Espero en la sala y a los minutos Haru salió ya cambiado y con su mochila colgada en la espalda. Enarco una ceja curioso y suspiro al leer su pensamiento.

-Haru, no debes meterte al agua después de comer-reprendió

El pelinegro aparto la mirada con su habitual inexpresividad. Salieron de la casa y caminaron en silencio hasta que Makoto lo rompió:

-En la mañana Rin me mandó un mensaje y Kisumi me llamo

Los ojos azules lo miraron con intensidad y Makoto sacudió la cabeza.

-No fue nada malo pero si extraño, solo me saludaron y desearon un buen día

No le dijo que Kisumi iba a ir en la tarde, la relación entre ellos dos era extraña (incluso más que la de Haru con Rin o Sousuke) y suponía que no se lo tomaría muy bien. Mejor que fuera una sorpresa.

Al llegar a la escuela le desconcertó que Gou los esperara, más bien, lo esperara en la entrada y más que le extendiera una cajita con galletas caseras que había hecho ella misma y aún más por ese sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica que combinaba con el color de ojos y cabello.

-Espero que le gusten Makoto-sempai, son de chocolate-dijo y se fue sin mas

Makoto miro las galletas y sonrió un poco. Ni siquiera noto la forma en que Haru lo miraba. Las clases pasaron lentas y Makoto se concentró al máximo con todo lo que los profesores explicaban. Llegada la hora del almuerzo, subieron a la azotea donde ReiGisa (Makoto los había nombrado así) estaban platicando algo cariñosos y de pronto Rei se inclinó para besar suavemente al rubio.

Makoto suspiro suavemente. Como le gustaría estar de esa manera con Haru pero sabía que eso jamás iba a suceder, solo eran amigos y se tenía que conformar con eso.

-Hola chicos-saludo con su habitual sonrisa

ReiGisa voltearon sorprendidos y un escandaloso sonrojo apareció en Rei.

-¡Makoto-sempai, Haruka-sempai! ¡¿Llevan mucho tiempo ahí?!

Makoto rio y sacudió la cabeza. Rei aún no se acostumbraba a ser cariñoso con Nagisa en público y se sonrojaba demasiado cuando alguien los miraba pero a pesar de todo eran una hermosa con Haru se sentaron con ellos y Nagisa miro con curiosidad la caja que Makoto llevaba en sus manos.

-Ne, Mako-chan, ¿Qué es eso?

Makoto bajo la mirada y se encogió de hombros. –Son galletas que Gou me regalo

Nagisa miro a Rei y luego sonrió con picardía al ver otra vez a Makoto.

-¿Me pregunto qué dirá Rin-chan de esto?

Makoto frunció el ceño y lo miro claramente confundido incluso Haru le prestó atención.

-Creo que le gustas a Gou-chan. Ella te trata diferente hasta cierto punto especial. Eres el único a quien no corrige si le llama Gou cuando lo hace con Rin-chan ¡y es su hermano!, está encantada con tus músculos, es más atenta contigo y hasta te regalo galletas ¡solo a ti!

El rostro de Makoto exploto del mismo rojo del cabello de los Matsuoka y casi se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-¡NAGISA! Solo somos amigos

-Las pruebas prueban lo contrario. Le gustas a Gou-chan

Makoto se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sus orejas también se tiñeron de rojo. Solo deseo que la tierra lo tragara para evitar esta vergüenza. Las ideas de Nagisa eran ridículas. ¿De dónde sacaba eso? No le gustaba a Gou… ¿o sí?

Sacudió la cabeza. Intento ignorar esos pensamientos pero cuando llego la hora de los entrenamientos, estos regresaron con más fuerza cuando Gou se le acerco cohibida para preguntarle si le habían gustado las galletas. Las palabras de Nagisa le habían aturdido de tal manera que ni probo las galletas. Le sonrió nervioso a la chica y se rasco la nuca.

-Lo siento Gou, no las probé

Sintió un pinchazo cuando Gou bajo la mirada y llevo las manos a la espalda.

-¡Pero se ven deliciosas! Gracias por traerme-añadió rápidamente

Sonrió cuando Gou lo miro con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillando. Se dio media vuelta para ir a los vestidores y cambiarse cuando noto algo que lo sorprendió. Por primera vez desde que habían abierto el club, Haru no se había lanzado a la piscina y solo se había quedado ahí mirándolo.

-¿Pasa algo Haru?-pregunto preocupado

Haru levanto la mirada a sus ojos y luego la aparto antes de despojarse de su ropa quedando únicamente con su traje de baño y saltar a la piscina. Makoto solo frunció el ceño más confundido. Ok, todo era extraño y sentía que continuaría así.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Siempre se esforzaba para demostrar que era un buen capitán y que no volvería a pasar por los mismos errores de la secundaria. Era estricto cuando se necesitaba, sabia controlar a sus amigos y tenía la ayuda de Gou, una excelente manager.

Miro a sus amigos nadar y sonrió. Cada día mejoraban pero había algo en la forma de nadar de Haru que lo volvió a preocupar. No estaba nadando como antes, había algo diferente como si no lo disfrutara y lo obligaran hacerlo.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no reacciono hasta que Gou lo llamo.

-Makoto-sempai, alguien le llama a su celular

Makoto tomo el celular agradeciendo a la chica con una sonrisa y contesto.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Makoto! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Te estamos esperando!

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco. Había olvidado por completo que tenía planes con Kisumi. Su propuesta lo había sorprendido tanto que no le había avisado que tenía prácticas. Rio nervioso y se rasco una mejilla.

-Lo siento Kisumi, tengo practicas-dijo-Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y lo había olvidado, perdón por no avisarte

-No te preocupes Makoto pero ¿no hay problema si vamos para allá a esperarte?

Makoto miro a Haru que aún seguía nadando y suspiro.

-No, ven, aquí te espero-y colgó

Sacudió el cabello con una mano y enarco una ceja al reaccionar. ¿Estamos esperando? ¿Vamos? ¿Estaba hablando solo de él o en plural? Y sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando miro que Kisumi no venía solo, estaba en medio de Sousuke y Rin. Una grata sorpresa y su expresión lo delato.

Kisumi lo miro sonriendo y levanto una mano para saludarlo.

-¡Makoto! ¡Mira a quienes me encontré!

Makoto les sonrió como solo él sabe cuándo se acercaron para saludarlo. Se sonrojo cuando Rin le paso un brazo por los hombros haciendo que se inclinara un poco por la diferencias de estaturas y más por la sonrisa de Sousuke, ya que casi siempre estaba serio y sonreía poco, tan poco como Haru.

De pronto algo detrás de el llamo la atención de Sousuke quien cruzo los brazos.

-Nanase

-Yamazaki

Makoto volteo sin deshacer el agarre de Rin sobre el para ver a Haru que había salido de la piscina y miraba a Sousuke para luego dirigir su intensa mirada al brazo de Rin que estaba sobre sus hombros. Trago saliva y miro a otra parte incómodo.

En ese momento Rei y Nagisa se acercaron para saludar.

-¿Y qué hacen por aquí?-pregunto Nagisa

Kisumi sonrió acomodando su cabello y apunto a Rin y Sousuke con la otra mano.

-Quede con salir con Makoto y me los encontré así que los invite, ¿hay algún problema sin acompañan Makoto?

El aludido solo sacudió la cabeza sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban más cuando la penetrante mirada de Haru cayó sobre él.

Nagisa sonrió con algo de malicia y miro al chico orca con los ojos brillando.

-¡Mo! ¡¿Tienes una cita y no nos dijiste?! ¡Que malo eres Mako-chan!

-¡¿Eh?!

Makoto salto sintiendo como todos voltearon a mirarlo incomodándolo aún más. Deseo con fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara y le ahorrara pasar esta vergüenza. Rio nervioso y se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás.

-No es una cita como tal Nagisa y no había dicho nada antes porque ocurrió en la mañana y he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, lo siento-dijo

Nagisa se mordió los labios para no reír. Esto era más divertido de lo que se imaginaba y el plan realmente iba a funcionar. Miro a Gou, la chica mantenía parecía pensar lo mismo que él y se sonrieron. Ambos miraron a Haru. El chico delfín mantenía la misma expresión de siempre pero sus ojos expresaban todo y si, parecía tener celos.

Kisumi hizo un puchero y se acercó a Makoto para también pasarle un brazo por los hombros cuando Rin se alejó.

-¡Mo! Eso dolió Makoto ¡Ne! ¡¿Entonces, nos vamos?!

Makoto miro a sus compañeros de natación buscando respuestas, no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte no quería quedar mal con sus Kisumi y otra irse siendo él el capitán. Gou se acercó con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y sonriendo cálidamente con la cabeza inclinada.

-No se preocupe por las prácticas Makoto-sempai, yo me encargo de todo

Makoto le sonrió agradecido pero antes de irse a cambiar a los vestidores, llevaba puesto solo en traje de baño y no podía irse así, se detuvo de golpe a procesar todo y recordar algo o mejor dicho, a alguien.

Se giró rápidamente con el rostro de un rojo vivo, una mirada cohibida y una tímida y avergonzada sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Quieres venir Haru? Bueno-miro a los otros de 3ro-Si no les importa

Kisumi volteo a ver a Sousuke y a Rin, ellos se encogieron de hombros, y regreso la mirada al pelinegro y al castaño sonriéndoles.

-Claro, mejor

Makoto miro al chico delfín, esté tenía la mirada clavada nuevamente en la piscina y por un momento temió que fuera a rechazar la oferta pero este se giró y fue a los vestidores para cambiarse. El castaño rio y sacudió la cabeza. Haru así era, siempre hacia las cosas sin decirlo. Les sonrió a sus amigos y fue detrás de él.

Makoto se cubrió la boca con una mano para detener la risa pero Rin a su lado no se contuvo en lo absoluto y rio sin control ante el comentario de Kisumi. Makoto iba en medio de ellos mientras Sousuke y Haru los seguían detrás, los cinco iban caminando a la cafetería que había dicho Kisumi.

Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa con sillones de igual manera como caminaron y una mesera, una chica linda que sonrojo al ver tantos chicos atractivos juntos, y pidió su orden.

El chico orca frunció el ceño al mirar el menú. Había muchas cosas realmente deliciosas como para decidir. Todos quienes lo conocieran sabía que tenía dos debilidades, el chocolate y las cosas tiernas.

-Quiero caballa

Makoto levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz de Haru y suspiro. Se había esperado algo así.

-Aquí no venden caballa Haru

El chico lo miro y luego por la ventana. Rin sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo pediré por Haru-dijo y chasqueo la lengua-Y te lo vas a tener que comer Haru

El pelinegro ni siquiera lo miro. Sus amigos ordenaron pero Makoto aún no ya que no lograba decidirse entre tantas cosas, frunció levemente los labios inconscientemente similar a Nagisa y sus hermanos al hacer un puchero infantil y sus amigos no pudieron evitar pensar que se miraba adorable. A Kisumi ganas lo no faltaron de tomar sus mejillas y jalárselas.

-Yo…hom, quiero ¡ah! Un frappe de chocolate con menta y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, por favor-dijo sonriendo ampliamente

La mesera se quedó pasmada mirando la sonrisa brillante y cautivadora del chico; Rin y Kisumi sonrieron al ver como Haru se tensaba y observaba fijamente a la mesera. "Alguien esta celoso", pensó Rin divertido.

La mesera asintió varias veces seguidas con las mejillas rojas y sonrió con aire coqueta al recuperarse de su estupor.

-Ah, si, claro. Se me necesitas, solo llámame, soy Kanade-hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Platicaron un poco de lo que habían hecho en los últimos días que no se habían visto y unos minutos después, trajeron sus cosas. Rin no pudo evitar sonreír jocoso al ver como la mesera coqueteaba con Makoto pero este siendo como era no lo notaba.

Contaron anécdotas de sus infancias evitando los momentos grises de su pasado. Kisumi estaba contando cuando una vez en la secundaria jugaron basquetbol contra Teikon, una escuela sumamente poderosa que los derroto.

-Fue realmente devastador, horrible, quedamos 33-107 favor ellos, ¿lo recuerdas Makoto?

¿Y cómo él podría olvidarlo? Había sido el capitán y había sido estresante no haber podido hacer algo para ganar.

De pronto se vio abruptamente atraído a la realidad cuando sintió unos dedos acariciarle cerca de los labios y sonrojo violentamente a quien hizo eso, Sousuke.

-Tenías chocolate-explico sonriéndole

Makoto le sonrió ruborizado y bebió de su frappe pero los ojos de Sousuke no se despegaron de él.

-Así que Tachibana, ¿te gusta lo dulce?-pregunto Sousuke a lo que Makoto asintió-¿Así tan dulce como tú?

Makoto escupió el frappe y abrió los ojos como plato. Rin no supo si su cabello era más rojo que el rostro de su amigo orca en esos momentos y rio por la reacción del chico. Makoto se recobró pero bajo la mirada cohibido y jugo con el tenedor nervioso.

-Oh, supongo que gracias Yamazaki-kun

Sousuke negó con la cabeza. –Llámame Sousuke

Makoto levanto la mirada sorprendido pero no tanto como antes y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro Sousuke pero llámame Makoto

Sousuke asintió y cruzo los brazos. Kisumi no había despegado la mirada en ningún momento de Haru y había observado cada una de sus reacciones. Esto iba hacer realmente interesante. El necesitaba descubrir si tenía alguna oportunidad.

Makoto sonrió y platicaron animadamente y después se fueron a caminar por la plaza. Una vez que el cielo comenzó a tornarse negro, cada uno se dirigió a sus casas (Rin y Sousuke a la Academia Samezuka) pero no pudieron evitar los que ayudan en el plan hacer una última jugada. Kisumi se acercó y le beso una mejilla al castaño.

-¡Buenas noches Makoto! Y Haru-sonrio y se fue corriendo

Makoto no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar cuando Rin lo abrazo fuertemente respirando en su cuello y Sousuke le acaricio el cabello después de susurrarle unas palabras en el oído. Después ambos se fueron. Makoto se quedó en shock con el rostro de un intenso rojo y el pulso acelerado.

¡¿Qué había sido todo eso?! Y luego lo de Sousuke.

-"Sueña conmigo"

Ok, esto si era sumamente extraño incluso más que en la mañana. Tardo unos minutos para recuperarse de su estupor y luego respiro hondo pero con el rostro aun ruborizado.

-Vámonos Haru

El pelinegro parecía también en transe con la vista fija en el pero al escuchar su voz, reacciono y asintió con la misma expresión seria.

Makoto solo podía asegurar algo. Este día había sido de locos.


	4. Chapter 3

_**4to Capitulo:**_

Los días eran cada vez más extraños para Makoto. Desde ese día en que salieron los de tercero a la cafetería, recibía mensajes de los chicos, sobre todo de Kisumi y sino contestaba antes de 10 minutos transcurridos aunque fuera un simple si, lo llamaban. Al principio fue divertido y lindo para el toda la atención que recibía pero llego un momento hasta que Makoto no lo soporto mas y apago su celular y lo guardo en la mochila, como en ese momento.

Suspiro al sentir la mirada curiosa de Haruka.

-Siguen mandando mensajes y apague el celular, estamos en clases-explico en voz baja

Haruka regreso la mirada a la ventana y Makoto continuo poniendo atención a la clase y haciendo apuntes de lo que consideraba importante. Tenía examen la siguiente semana de esa clase y tenia que concentrarse. La clase acabo y la mayoría de sus compañeros salieron para comer. Haru y el se quedaron en el salón.

En ese momento escucharon un sonido dentro de la mochila del pelinegro. Makoto se congelo y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. ¡La mochila de Haru estaba viva! Se relajo cuando Haru se agacho y saco su celular de la mochila. Makoto enarco una ceja con curiosidad, era extraño que el chico delfín cargara con su celular. Su curiosidad aumento cuando lo miro fruncir levemente el ceño al leer algo de su celular.

-¿Pasa algo Haru?

El sacudió la cabeza y metió otra vez el celular en la mochila después de apagarlo. Makoto sabia que algo había recibido para dejarlo así pero decidió no insistir, esperaba que Haru se lo digiera después.

Las clases continuaron y al terminar, se dirigieron juntos a la piscina. Tan solo llegaron, Makoto se vio rodeado por los de segundo.

-¿Makoto-sempai se encuentra bien?

-¿Su celular sirve?

-¿Por qué no contesta su celular?

Makoto parpadeo varias veces seguidas ante el interrogatorio y levanto las manos. Los miro extrañado.

-¿Eh? Mi celular sirve pero lo tengo apagado, ¿por qué?

Se extraño aun más cuando los miro suspirar aliviados. Nagisa sonrió.

-Es que Rin-chan, Sou-chan y Kiss-chan nos estuvieron marcando preguntando por ti porque no contestabas el celular

Gou asintió. –Los tenía preocupados Makoto-sempai

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Makoto no sabía si suspirar o llorar. Las cosas se estaban poniendo raras y más sus amigos con el. Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

-Lo siento pero tengo que apagar el celular en las clases. Les voy a mandar un mensaje para decirles que estoy bien y disculparme por preocuparlos

Miro de reojo como Haruka mantenía la vista fija en la nada con el ceño fruncido. Saco su celular de su mochila para prenderlo y sonrío avergonzado por todas las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes que tenia incluso de Momotorou y Aichiiro aparte de los de sus amigos de Iwatori. Jamás le habían llamado tanto a su celular como ese día.

Les mando un mensaje a cada uno y cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa, su celular volvió a sonar y esta vez contesto.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Makoto, estas vivo!

El castaño rio ligeramente y se rasco una mejilla. –Si, lo siento por eso. ¿Qué pasa Rin?

-¿No puedo llamarte para saber de ti?-Rin rio-No, estoy afuera de Iwatori, quería hablar contigo sobre las practicas en conjunto del miércoles

Makoto puso los ojos en blanco y jadeo.

-¡Lo siento Rin, lo olvide! Pero no era necesario que vinieras, pudiste llamarme

Rin volvió a reír y Makoto podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo de manera jocosa.

-Lo hice pero alguien no me contestaba y mejor vine

Makoto sintió sus mejillas colorarse y sintió el impulso de esconder el rostro al sentir la mirada azul de su amigo Haru. Se despidieron y después de colgar y terminar de ponerse su chaqueta, salió para ir por Rin luego de avisar a los demás.

Cuando regreso, los demás ya estaban practicando. El se sentó en el borde con Rin a lado y platicaron sobre lo que harían mañana, los ejercicios que pondrían. Se sintió un poco cohibido al sentir a Rin más cerca de lo usual, como si estuviera invadiendo su espacio personal.

Terminando la práctica, Rin los acompaño ya que quería saludar a sus hermanos. Le pareció extraño a Makoto y más por la mirada que le lanzo a Haruka. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

-¿También quieres venir Haru?

Haru lo miro, luego a Rin y se encogió de hombros. Makoto sonrío y juntos fueron a su casa. Ren y Ran los recibieron efusivamente y les pidieron jugar con ellos. Makoto sintió que su rostro exploto en rojo cuando Ran propuso jugar a la casita y Rin dijo que los mellizos serian los hijos, Haru serian la mascota, Rin el papá y el la mamá.

Sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo. El tuvo que ponerse un mandil, Haru permanecer en cuatro y caminar y actuar como perro y Rin usar su corbata. Sintió que se desmayaría cuando "según", actuando su papel, Rin lo beso muy pero muy cerca de los labios antes de decir que ya había regresado de la casa y susurrarle al oído lo que tenía que decir, aunque no entendió a lo que se refería a lo último.

Makoto aun con las mejillas de un color carmesí y arrugando con sus manos el mandil, las murmuro:

-Bienvenido a casa ca-cariño-trago saliva-¿quieres primero cenar, bañarte o a mi?

Rin sonrío. –Me gustaría comerte pero me conformo con lo que hiciste, honey

Makoto sentía que moriría.

 _ **Jeje, lo siento. Se que dije, en el otro fic, que publicaría la semana pasada pero no pude, estoy en finales y esa semana fue de total muerte, no dormí muy bien. Jojo, ya casi llega lo más emocionante y las insinuaciones.**_

 _ **Bueno, el capitulo era mas largo pero se borro pero lo compensare en el siguiente, espero subirlo antes del próximo martes.**_

 _ **Gracias por esperarme y leerme!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Makoto suspiro y salió del baño con una toalla en los hombros y otra mas pequeña secando su cabello. Sabía que esta noche seria más larga de lo normal. ¿Motivo? Rin se quedaría a dormir esa noche y mañana era sábado. Su madre le había dicho al pelirrojo que se quedara cuando anocheció y que solo avisara a la escuela pero Rin acepto sin chistar porque había pedido permiso para pasar la noche afuera y ya era peligroso ir a la casa de su mamá a estas horas. Haru no había dicho nada.

Entro a su cuarto encontrándose a sus hermanos y a sus amigos aun jugando videojuegos. Ren y Ran estaba cada uno aun lado de Rin. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Haruka aun en su casa pero no comento nada, tal vez era por Rin. Sintió de nueva cuenta celos pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Prefería que estuvieran en su casa a que fueran a la de Haru donde estarían solos.

Rin levanto la mirada mostrándole sus dientes filosos y Makoto le sonrió.

-Ya esta el baño Rin, te deje ropa para que duermas a gusto, posiblemente te quede un poco grande, jeje

Rin asintió y se levanto. –Hubiera sido más rápido si nos hubiéramos metido juntos Makoto y así ahorrábamos agua

Makoto trago saliva avergonzado y sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse cuando Haruka lo miro. Noto algo extraño en esos ojos azules pero la voz de su hermana lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y se sentó a un lado de ella cuando Rin salió al baño. Unos minutos después su madre subió con un futon.

-Ren, Ran será mejor que se vayan despidiendo, ya es hora de dormir

-¡No! ¡Queremos dormir con onii-chan y sus amigos!-dijo Ran

-¡Si, si! ¡Con Rin-rin y Haru onii-chan!-agrego Ren

Por mas que su madre y el intentaron convencerlos de que se fueran a dormir a su cuarto, sus hermanos se negaron y siguieron aferrados a la idea de quedarse con ellos en su cuarto. Su mamá suspiro algo cansada.

-Ren, Ran, ya son muchos en el cuarto de Makoto-miro al pelinegro-¿Te vas a quedar Haru-kun?

Haruka la miro, luego al castaño mayor y asintió sin decir nada. Makoto suspiro. ¿Por qué las cosas se estaban volviendo tan complicadas? En ese momento entro Rin al cuarto sin camisa, solo con un pantalón de el que le quedaba un poco grande y una toalla con la que se secaba el cabello.

-Se pueden quedar. Ren y Ran pueden dormir en la cama de Haru y yo duermo en el futon con Makoto o al revés, ¿verdad que no hay ningún problema?-dijo Rin

Makoto sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse cuando los ojos rojizos de Rin lo observaron y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa maliciosa. No se atrevió a mirar a Haru al sentir sus penetrantes ojos en su espalda y solo asintió cuando su madre lo observo esperando una respuesta.

-Esta bien, se quedaran en la cama con Haru. Rin y yo en el futon

-¡Si!-gritaron los gemelos que corrieron para abrazar a Haru

Pero Makoto seguía sin mirarlo. Jugaron un par de partidas mas mientras el arreglaba el futon y cuando se hizo un poco mas tarde, cenaron los bocadillos que les trajo su madre y miraron una película. Sus hermanos y Haru ya estaban en la cama, Rin y el en el futon con las espaldas recargadas en la cama. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo cuando Rin recargo su cabeza en su hombro pero no se movió.

La película acabo y sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos al igual que Rin, supuso que Haru también. Makoto suspiro levemente y acomodo a Rin en el futon para poder acostarse a su lado sin prender la lámpara de su cuarto. Apenas se tapo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Rin pegarse al suyo y trago saliva cuando recargo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Buenas noches Makoto

-Buenas noches Rin

Titubeo un poco pero al final lo hizo. Paso un brazo por el cuerpo del pelirrojo y cerro los ojos quedando dormido casi al instante. Makoto no podía asegurar cuando tiempo llevaba dormido cuando sintió que algo o alguien se movió a su lado. Movió los ojos sin abrir los parpados y luego los entreabrió encontrándose con Haru quien movía el cuerpo de Rin que estaba prácticamente encima de el.

-¿Haru-chan? ¿Qué pasa?

Haru lo miro y casi podía asegurar que a pesar de la oscuridad, un leve tono rosa pintaron las mejillas de su mejor amigo. El castaño se tallo los ojos y luego se incorporo en los codos para mirar mejor al pelinegro arrodillado a su otro lado.

-Ren y Ran…no me dejan espacio

Makoto sonrió y asintió. Debía de esperarse algo así. Sus hermanos eran un desastre al dormir, unos loquillos que se apoderaban de la cama. El había tenido que sufrir un montón de veces cuando se quedaban a dormir con el.

-Si, lo siento Haru, ¿quieres que te cambie de lugar?

Pero al no recibir respuesta al cabo de unos minutos, lo miro. Haru mantenía la mirada en el suelo pero luego lo miro a los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No, dormiré aquí-dijo

Ahora Makoto fue el que frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada cuando Haruka se movió metiéndose en el futon entre el y Rin al empujar un poco más el cuerpo del pelirrojo para hacer más espacio antes de taparse hasta el cuello y cerrar los ojos.

Makoto sintió como le estrujaban el corazón y cerro los ojos. "Así que era eso", pensó. No era por sus hermanos que no lo dejaban dormir en paz en la cama, era que sentía celos de el por dormir con Rin. Makoto sintió lágrimas en los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar ningún sollozo. Dolía, realmente dolía amar a alguien y que este tuviera otra al cual amara. ¿Por qué sus sentimientos tuvieron que cambiar? Todo estaría perfecto si no se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amigo. No estaría pasando por eso.

Volvió a acomodarse y respiro hondamente. ¿Qué debería de hacer? Tal vez debería de seguir el consejo de Mei, su prima, y darle celos…pero, ¿funcionaria? Y el no quería conocer la respuesta por miedo a un no. Lo mejor era que las cosas siguieran su curso y aceptar lo que fuera a pasar aunque eso fuera que Rin y Haru se hicieran pareja.

El solo queria que Haruka fuera feliz…aunque no fuera con el.

 _ **Lo se, lo se, me ire al infierno y arderé por toda la eternidad. Hace años que no actualizo y lo siento pero es que me quede estancada en la historia, me bloquee y no supe como continuarla. Es decirle, ya se como será el final y una que otra cosa importante pero a la hora de querer escribir simplemente no es lo mismo.**_

 _ **Lo siento, lo siento. Pero espero continuar con las actualizaciones más continuas.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos quienes la leen y mandan sus mensajes, es lindo saber que gusta y que me pidan que continue. Miles de gracias por todo.**_

 _ **Por favor, Voten, Comenten y/o Recomienden.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto…eso espero.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis:

Escucho el flash de una cámara y eso fue lo que lo hizo despertar. Parpadeo varias veces para enfocar la mirada hasta poder finalmente abrirlos y mirar bien. Era Rin con una mirada maliciosa y celular en mano tomando fotos.

-¿Rin? ¿Eh, que pasa?-pregunto con la voz más ronca de lo usual

Rin solo puso un dedo sobre sus labios en un gesto de silencio y fue cuando Makoto se dio cuenta de su alrededor. Haruka tenía su cabeza sobre su pecho, sus dos manos apretando su camisa y sus piernas entrelazadas, Haru aún seguía profundamente dormido. El castaño sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse y se congelo al ver como Haru se movía suavemente como acomodándose mejor sobre él.

Makoto no se movió por miedo a despertar a su amigo. Rin rio ligeramente y el castaño levanto la mirada para ver como el pelirrojo se levantaba y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Voy abajo con los gemelos, deberías dormir un rato más Makoto-le dijo

Rin salió de la habitación y Makoto bajo su mirada verde al pelinegro. Sonrió suavemente y con algo de timidez levanto la mano para acariciar ese cabello azabache tan suave de su amigo. Makoto atesoraba en su corazón todos esos momentos que pasaba con Haru a solas y podía ver facetas que nadie más conocía de él. Makoto quería disfrutar del momento por un poco más por lo que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Rin se levantó del sillón donde se había pasado la ultima hora mirando televisión con los hermanos de Makoto y no había señales de su amigo y eso despertó su morbosidad. ¿Había pasado algo entre ellos? Se levantó y sin hacer ruido subió a la habitación del castaño. Lo que miro, lo hizo detenerse y esconderse detrás de la puerta entreabierta antes de que lo miraran.

Makoto estaba dormido pero Haru si estaba despierto. Se había acomodado de tal manera que estaba totalmente encima del más alto, con los brazos sobre el pecho del castaño y su barbilla recargada en ellas con su mirada azul encima del rostro de Makoto. Lo observaba de una manera tan intensa, como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba. De pronto esos ojos azules que habitualmente se mostraban inexpresivos como su rostro, se tornaban en tantos sentimientos, como si sus ojos pudiera decir tantas cosas.

Y Rin deseo en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas poder saber leer al pelinegro como Makoto podía hacerlo o que el castaño despertara en ese momento para que pudiera ver lo que Haru quería decir con esa mirada. Pero una parte de él, la que quería creer con fervor, decía que esa mirada de Haru explicaba ese amor que sentía por el castaño más allá de una amistad.

En ese momento, cuando se dio media vuelta para retirarse con los gemelos, se prometió que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Makoto y Haruka se hicieran pareja. Para que fueran felices y su futuro brillara aún más. Él era un romántico por culpa de su madre y Gou y sabía que sus amigos eran almas gemelas y que no serían plenos con alguien que no fuera el otro.

Rin sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Sus amigos eran unos idiotas, llevaban años de conocerse y no eran capaces de ver los verdaderos sentimientos del otro.

Ese plan iba a funcionar. De eso estaba seguro.

Makoto escucho su nombre, alguien lo llamaba pero él se sentía tan cómodo que no quería despertar. También comenzó a sentir unos suaves piquetes sobre sus mejillas.

¿Por qué no lo dejaban dormir un poco más? ¿Quién lo estaba llamando?

Vagamente recordó que se había dormido en el futon con Haru recargado en él y fue cuando pudo disipar su mente y abrir los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que miro fue azul, el cielo azul ¿o era azul del mar? Pero de pronto ese azul se dividió y formo dos círculos. Y eran unos ojos. Unos hermosos ojos que él conocía a la perfección.

Haruka Nanase.

Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse salvajemente al ver que Haru estaba encima del él y que intentaba despertarlo porque en algún momento lo había apresado con sus brazos, como si dormido hubiera sentido miedo de que Haru se alejara de él. Abrió sus brazos para dejar libre a su amigo y se rasco una mejilla esquivando la mirada.

-Lo siento Haru-murmuro entrecortadamente-No me había dado cuenta

Haru no se movió y Makoto lo miro con curiosidad. Los ojos de Haru no se habían despegado de él hasta que aparto la mirada con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y se levantó antes de salir del cuarto. Makoto solo lo miro irse sin entender que había pasado. El castaño suspiro colocando una mano sobre sus ojos e hizo una mueca. Posiblemente había incomodado a su amigo. Se había quedado dormido sin querer.

Se quedó mirando el techo un par de minutos y luego se levantó para bajar. Rin estaba con Ran en un sillón, Haru y Ren casi en el regazo del pelinegro en otro miraban un documental de animales marinos.

-Ren, Ran, ¿y mamá y papá?-pregunto

Sus hermanos voltearon el rostro y se levantaron para colgarse de sus brazos.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Buenas!

Makoto sonrio y les beso suavemente una mejilla.

-Buenos días

Ren sonrió y regreso al regazo de Haru.

-Mamá y papá salieron con la tía Mei, dejaron el desayuno en el refrigerador y un pedazo de caballa para Haru onii-chan-explico la gemela

Makoto sonrió divertido al ver los ojos azules de su amigo brillar ante la mención del pescado. Rin chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Acaso no comes otra cosa, Haru?

Haru ni siquiera lo miro. Makoto acaricio el cabello de su hermana antes de entrar a la cocina para calentar el desayuno para todos. Se colocó el mandil que sus hermanos habían escogido para él y que le regalaron el año pasado. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había acercado hasta que se dio media vuelta y miro a Rin en el marco de la puerta.

Soltó un grito entrecortado y se llevó una mano al pecho. El pelirrojo rió y se acercó la palmearle los hombros.

-¡Rin, me asustaste!-se quejó el más alto

-Ya, ya, ya, perdón Makoto. Solo vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda

Makoto respiro hondos varias veces para normalizar su corazón y sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, está bien, ve con los demás, eres un invitado Rin

Algo llamo la atención de Rin por unos segundos detrás de él antes de que su amigo se acercara invadiendo su espacio personal y tomarlo de la barbilla. Makoto sintió sus mejillas colorarse y trago saliva ante esa mirada carmesí que lo miraba fijamente.

-No me importa ayudarte, quiero hacerlo-dijo

Makoto abrió los ojos como plato y volvió a tragar saliva. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron y mejor solo asintió varias veces. Rin se apartó y Makoto pudo respirar pero de reojo miro la figura de Haru alejarse.

Juntos, rojo y verde, calentaron la comida y sirvieron la mesa. Rin los llamo y se sentaron. Fue un desayuno agradable donde la mayor parte del tiempo los gemelos se la pasaron contando cosas. Lo que le extraño a Makoto fue el hecho de que Haru parecía más serio de lo normal y no parecía prestar atención a lo que los demás decían, ni siquiera a Ren que le había pedido se sentara a su lado.

Terminando, Makoto recogió la mesa con Rin y lavaron los trastes, los gemelos habían arrastrado a Haruka arriba para que se cambiaran, irían al parque a petición de los gemelos, Rin se había apuntado también. Unos minutos después, subieron riendo de algo que Rin había dicho y cuando entraron al cuarto del castaño, miraron a Haru sentado en la cama ya vestido con la vista por la ventana*. Como no era la primera vez que Haruka se quedaba en su casa, ya tenía varios cambios de ropa en el cuarto de Makoto pero llevaba puesta una camisa de Makoto porque le quedaba grande. Makoto enarco una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-Makoto, ¿me prestas ropa?-indago Rin

Makoto asintió y busco en su armario algo que le quedara al pelirrojo. Le extendió un pantalón de Haru y una camisa suya. Makoto se quitó la camiseta que usaba de pijama y sintió un escalofrió cuando alguien le toco la espalda con las yemas de los dedos, ladeo la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Rin sobre su espalda.

-Realmente tienes una buena espalda, ahora entiendo la fascinación de Gou-dijo

Makoto sonrojo y se cambió rápidamente. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con sus amigos?! ¿Se estaban volviendo locos o qué?

Rin sonrió al ver la chispa en los ojos de Haruka cuando él le coqueteo durante la mañana a Makoto. Alguien estaba celoso. Rin realmente se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto de emparejarlos y coquetear con Makoto, era gracioso ver como Haru reaccionaba.

Tomo su celular cuando lo sintió vibrar. Nagisa había hecho un grupo en whatsapp que llamo "Plan: Celos MakoHaru" donde los había agregado a todos. Gou había mandado un mensaje preguntando si ya iban para el parque. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes de tiburón.

Rin: " _El plan sigue en marcha. Ya vamos saliendo de la casa._ "

Nagisa: _"Hay que usar el arma secreta 7w7r"_

Momo: _"Arma secreta?! Khe arma secreta?! o.O"_

Nagisa: _"La ternura de Ai-chan! ;3"_

Ai: _"Eh?! Yo?!"_

Rin bloqueo el celular y chasqueo la lengua sintiéndose molesto. ¿Por qué habían metido a Aichiiro en todo esto? Era más que obvio que el chico peliplata no quería ser parte de esto. ¿Por qué Nitori había aceptado al final?

Y lo más importante, ¿por qué se sentía molesto por eso?

 _ ***No recuerdo si el cuarto de Makoto tiene ventana pero yolo v":**_

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé, tarde milenios en actualizar y eso es mi culpa. Debo de admitir que me había bloqueado con esta historia y aunque ya se cómo terminara, no tenía muy seguro como llegar hasta eso.**_

 _ **Y luego está el problema de que tengo dos cuentas y en ambas historias en curso y bueno, tuve que leerla otra vez y buscar mis apuntes de la historia para seguirla.**_

 _ **Y debo de darles gracias a todos ustedes por apoyar mi historia y por todos sus mensajes. Es realmente lindo y halagador, me hacen mi día.**_

 _ **Es que wow, solo llevaba 5 capítulos y toda la cantidad de leídas, mensajes y votos. Es realmente fantástico y por dios! Los amo a todos.**_

 _ **Uno como autor solo busca mostrar sus historias, a veces con miedo de cómo será aceptada y es lindo ver todo esto. Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Me he dado a la meta de actualizar más seguido, aunque sean capítulos no muy largos para que no pase tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Mi meta de este año es terminar varias historias mías.**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que es todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. oxox**_


End file.
